Hourglass
by TealcIsTheBomb
Summary: AU: A case he hasn't told anyone. An old friend visits and a past too painful to mention. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych but I am going to play with it.**

Washington D.C 2002

She lay broken, bleeding on the filthy floor of this basement praying for rescue. _ How long have I been here? How long till he comes back and starts again? How long till help comes? How long till he kills me?_ When she heard the squeal of the door and the light washed her face she whimpered against her will but after her time in this den of torture she couldn't stop. She listened to the footsteps as they approached and tried to back herself against the wall-another reaction against her will everything she did was her body fighting for survival. She started to shake when she heard voice and not the one that had caused her pain.

"Oh my God! Grace! Bring in the paramedics NOW!"

He rushed over to her and took in everything. The cuts, burns, and bruises that crisscrossed her body made him physically ill but there would be time for that later she needed him to be strong.

She moaned and curled up tighter "The...the baby...I...I tried" she started sobbing. All he wanted to do was hold her close but he was afraid of hurting her further.

"Where in the HELL are the paramedics!" he was answered with the sounds of rushed footsteps of the medics and fellow agents. He was pushed aside when they began their work on Grace.

He began the investigation of the basement while they worked; the place was filthy, there was blood in puddles on the floor mixed with vomit and his tools of torment lay on a workbench. His stomach turned again.

"Agent Spencer! We found something over here!"

He was only minutely aware of the paramedics rushing out the door with Grace strapped to a backboard as he made his way to the far wall of the basement that was obscured with shadows. Three of his best agents were sweeping their flashlights in the corner. He knew what was going to be there he didn't want to see it but he knew he had to he didn't have a choice.

"What do you got Turner?"

The older agent looked up at his superior and swallowed thickly. "Agent North?"

"Doesn't look good Turner the paramedics said she had lost a lot of blood."

"The...the baby?"

All Shawn could do is shake his head and quickly changed the subject. "What did you find Turner?"

The agent signaled to the stack of tapes and polaroid pictures. Shawn knew exactly what it was four tapes equaled four days and the pictures there would be eight-two for each day and a note scrawled on the wall in blood, in Grace's blood.

"Time's up Agent Spencer"

"Definitely him. Take everything into evidence I'm going to the hospital to check on Agent North."

"Yes Sir"

He walked slowly to his car and when he reached it his stomach won its war as it emptied onto the concrete and splashed on his shoes. All he could think of was the blood- Grace's blood and her crying as she was still trying to protect the baby-the baby she knew hadn't survived, the baby she wanted so badly, the baby who was taken before it got a chance to live. He vomited again till he was dry heaving and tears were running down his face once the fit subsided he entered his car and drove away.

Present time Washington D.C

Head Agent Grace North exited her SUV to be met by her number two.

"Agent Turner. What do we have?"

She took in the appearance of the older agent he looked like he had aged another decade since she first saw him this morning. He had been her number two since Shawn left D.C. for 'greener pastures' as he said. She knew it was because he blamed himself for her attack despite what she told him. If it wasn't for him she would be dead and she knew it and was forever in debt to him. On occasion he would call and check up on her the calls had become scarcer and shorter but she didn't mind she knew that he was happy and with someone he loved.

"Agent North. He's back."

Grace didn't need a further explanation she could feel the color run from her face and the bile rise in her throat. She just nodded and followed him into the building not fully prepared for the scene that was in the basement. Blood coated the walls along with vomit and other bodily fluids and in the middle of the room was a body of a female in her twenties covered in sand with a broken hourglass laying next to her head. Two feet away from the body was a stack of three DVD's and six pictures and on the wall was a very familiar message.

"Time's up Agent North"

"Agent Turner take everything into evidence I have a plane to catch."

The older agent looked up in confusion "Ma'am?"

She looked directly at him "For the last time Turner ma'am is not my name I prefer Grace or Agent North if you feel the need to be professional." He nodded. "I think you're right Turner and there is only one person who can stop Hourglass and he lives in Santa Barbara."

She made her way to her SUV making the necessary arrangements to get the next flight out to Santa Barbara. It had been almost ten years since she had seen Shawn and she was understandably nervous. They work together on the Hourglass killings for two years; he the head agent-her the number two. They had been so close to catching the bastard but then she was taken and for four days tortured until he killed her baby and almost her. Shawn had found her just in time and for the next six months while she recuperated he searched for Hourglass but it was unsuccessful the killer had gone quiet, the other Hourglass cases were not cold but they had nothing else to offer. For ten years Hourglass was dormant and she was almost ready to be able to relax. Now as she sat on the jet waiting for departure she was tense almost unable to breathe. _This time Hourglass your time is up._

**A/N: Reviews are nice but not mandatory.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am seriously not going to write one of these before every chapter. But I will tell you this was written before the fate of the ring was shown**

Shawn Spencer rolled over to wrap his arm around his girlfriend but was met with nothing but blankets and a cold pillow. He raised his head to look for her and saw the bathroom light was on he sighed and lay back down on his side waiting for her to come out. He absent mindedly stared at his jacket, well one pocket of his jacket where the ring he bought was currently residing. He smiled at the memory of recovering the ring after their botched trip.

_"Gus! Buddy!" he walked up behind his best friend and squeezed his shoulder. "Whatta got there!" He look and saw his friend had paled and looked at a loss for words Shawn started to worry. He turned his friend around and looked directly into his eyes. "Gus! Hey! You alright?"_

_His friend seemed lost so Shawn flicked his ear to bring him back to the present. Gus blinked and shook his head as he looked at his friend who now looked extremely worried. He didn't say a word just handed the Nintendo over and turned to walked away when Shawn grabbed his arm and spun him around._

_"Gus... look at me buddy. You found it didn't you?" All he could do was nod and look down at his shoes, everything was going to change his friend was going to get married and start a family and forget him, he was crushed. "Gus hey look at me." He did. "This does not mean the end of the unstoppable duo you will still be my peanut butter to my jelly, the macaroni to my cheese, the boogers to my nose..."_

_"Shawn! Stop it ok." But he couldn't help but smile. Maybe he wouldn't change all that much._

_Shawn looked at him and matched his smile "Gus, who else is going to be my best man and plan the best bachelor party that Santa Barbara has ever seen? I'm thinking jello-pineapple flavored- and a kiddie pool maybe a petting zoo." Gus' grin grew wider and he started to bounce along with Shawn. Yep his friend was going to be alright and who said being married meant you had to mature?_

Shawn was still smiling when Juliet exited the bathroom wearing nothing but her panties and bra. His smile grew and he jumped up to pull her back into bed for some morning exercise. He had just got to nibbling on her ear when both their cells rang. Both parties groaned as they grabbed their respective phones and saw who was calling.

"The Chief is calling me. Who is calling you honey?"

"Carlton. Must be important to have them call at the same time." They both answered and was told to get down to the precinct ASAP.

As they were busy getting ready Shawn's phone started to ring like crazy but he ignored it he was too occupied watching his sexy girlfriend fight with her skirt. He can call them back, how often does he get to watch Juliet jump up and down with nothing but a bra on? He almost laughed but thought better of it instead he walked over and helped her pull it up.

Her face flushed "I really need to quit eating out with you and Gus. I don't know how you guys eat all that and stay the same size but it doesn't work for me." He just smiled and nodded.

"I don't care. I love the way you look." He gave her a quick kiss and they both headed out the door.

########

All Carlton Lassiter could do was gape at the woman before him while he was busy deciding whether or not to arrest her, it did not help he found her very attractive. She was tall about 5'10" if he had to guess, wearing a perfect fitting pant suit that flattered her just the right size figure, she had long black hair and blue eyes that rivaled his own, she looked like she was in her thirties but the look in her eyes and whole demeanor said she was older.

"If you are going to keep looking at me that way you might as well buy me dinner."

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts "Ms. North"

"Grace or Agent North if you please."

He rolled his eyes as he kept up with the delusional woman "Agent North you do know that is against the law to lie to a police officer let alone the chief of police."

She laughed and it took everything in his will to not brush the stray hairs that had fallen in her face behind her ear. "Detective Lassiter. I don't lie. Ever. You chief is currently calling my superiors in D.C. to get a confirmation on my identity and she has been given clearance to have Spencer's record sent to her."

"And how am I supposed to know that this is not some giant hoax Spencer hasn't put together?"

She smiled and pointed behind the man "Why don't you ask him for yourself?"

Sure enough as he spun around he saw his partner and her boyfriend strolling into the department. She looking all business and the bane of his existence looking like the child he was bouncing up and down with a smoothie in his hand and churro in the other.

"Come on Jules you know that churros are a good source of vitamin A four more of these and I will have my recommended daily intake."

"Shawn it is seven in the morning I am not going to eat some deep fried dough and finish it off with smoothie. Besides how on earth did you find a churro cart open this early?"

"Lucky that way I..." he froze when he looked up and saw Lassiter standing next to a woman with long black hair.

Juliet noticed the silence and followed his line of sight "Shawn what's wrong? Do you know her?"

"ye...yeah I do." He quickly threw away the forgotten food and made his way to the duo.

"Grace"

"Shawn"

Shawn stuffed his hands in his pocket and rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet. "Sooooooo Grace you're here."

"Yes Shawn I am and so are you."

"You still work for the F.B.I."

"Yes Shawn I do, care to say any more obvious things?"

"What are you doing here Grace?"

Shawn watched as Grace's face fell. Nothing else needed to be said he knew exactly why she would travel 3000 miles from DC. He reached out to grasp her shoulder.

"Grace look at me. Tell me."

"Sh...Shawn-"

The office door of the chief's office slammed open and she pointed at the group. "You four. My office. NOW."

As the group entered the office Shawn couldn't help but notice a sizeable fax was currently printing.

"Mr. Spencer a lot of information has been presented to me today but before I decide to ask any questions I am going to give you the opportunity to come clean. More specifically come clean about your time spent in Washington D.C. say about from 1999-2002."

Shawn knew why he was here but he didn't want to or feel the need to tell everyone of his past, that's why it's in the past. He sat down knowing that he needed the extra support for what he was about to say.

"Well Chief I don't really know where to begin except at the beginning. Late 1999 I decided to join the F.B.I training program. I quickly accelerated to the top of the class and met the soon to be Agent North there. She was originally top of the class but she became number two and was none too happy about it." Grace smiled at the memory.

_A twenty-two year old Shawn Spencer was grinning widely at his shooting course results."Ha ha I hit all the targets center mass, no misses and in record time too. It looks like I beat a G.N. by at least 5 seconds. Ha!"_

_He was brought out of his gloating by a smack upside his head. "You cheated."_

_"pfffft. How can I cheat on the course it changes every time someone takes it. Who are you anyways?" He asked as he spun around and looked at the person who smacked him and his breath was almost taken away; a raven haired beauty with blue eyes was currently giving him the death glare._

_"I don't know how you did it but you cheated and I will prove it. And my name is not GN it Grace. Grace North the persons whose record you beat when you cheated."_

_He had in fact cheated in a way although everyone thought the course was random there was always a pattern so he knew where and when to shoot before the target even popped up. He just looked back at the woman and smiled while he extended his hand._

_"Shawn Spencer the person who just kicked the crap outta of your record and possibly many more."_

_She took his hand in a vise like grip and shook it vigorously. "We'll just see about that Shawn Spencer."_

" A rivalry was born but it was never hate filled we always seem to challenge each other so it wasn't too surprising when they made us partners after we graduated. Shortly after we were placed on a case as junior agents. It was two murders that had the same M.O. and we were assigned to help collect evidence and take statements but I was able to pick up on things that the other agents had missed. After about six months and four tortured bodies later the higher ups decided to pull a hail mary and put me as the head agent of the investigation. We almost had him but we never were able to catch him so I left the bureau and travelled for a bit before coming home."

Grace sighed loudly "Shawn were one to never tell the whole truth when it comes to things like this. Ok What my ex-partner has failed to mention well there are several things he has failed to mention. Shawn and I weren't just put as the head agents on the case as a hail mary play but because the killer called us out and gave us the name he preferred to be called-hourglass. When Shawn said we were close to catching this guy he wasn't kidding; six months after we were appointed we were actually neck and neck with him."

_Shawn and Grace burst through the door of the basement of the old colonial weapons drawn and eyes alert. The place reeked of blood, sweat, and fear but unlike the other crime scenes there was not an eerie quiet instead they heard footsteps quickly going the opposite direction. Shawn took off while Grace looked for the victim hoping against hope to find them alive. All she found was a body and a half put together crime scene. When she heard a struggle upstairs she quickly made her way up the stairs to see Shawn struggling with a man dressed in black from head to toe. She quickly tried to intervene when the suspect drew a weapon. Grace didn't hesitate she shot him two in the chest but he didn't even stumble instead he just waggled his finger._

_"Uh...Uh...Uh Agent North that is not how to play nice." And he aimed the weapon at Shawn and pulled the trigger, shooting him in the chest before either of them had another thought._

_Grace knew Shawn was wearing a vest so she dove at hourglass without a single thought, her fingers brushed against the collar of his jacket, she made to pursue the man when a noise stopped her dead._

_"G...grace."_

_ Shawn was struggling to breathe, blood was bubbling from his mouth and a puddle was quickly growing on the floor. Grace had to choose and she picked Shawn, she fell to her knees by his side and started trying to staunch to flow while screaming into her radio for paramedics and backup._

_"Shawn! Oh my god! He used armor piercers! Sonofabitch!"_

_"Gr...grace n-no need to u-use such language."_

_Grace couldn't help but smile a bit at Shawn but it quickly left when he coughed hard and blood splattered her suit._

"He was in a coma for three weeks. He had to have his spleen and half a lung removed. He almost bled out in that house."

"WHAT!"

Everyone in the office spun and saw Henry Spencer sitting at the table in the corner turning a shade of purple.

"Ok is it just me or is it creepy that none of us even noticed him?"

"No Grace not creepy he does this all the time. How ya doing dad?"

Henry stood up gripping the table hard "How am I doing Shawn! I get called down here not only to hear that my son was a F.B.I. agent but he almost died at the hands of a serial killer I am not doing to well!"

"Well I'm surprised that you were able to keep quiet as long as you did. Now sit down and listen to the rest of the story the lecture can wait."

"Shawn." Juliet had tears in her eyes "I didn't know. How could I not know?"

"Oh Jules we all know the end of the story I live all is good."

"Ok Shawn just know this the lecture you dad is going to give you is nothing compare to what I have to say."

Shawn cringed he had only experienced a Juliet tongue lashing a few times and although the detective was petite and a girly girl she could pack some anger into that form.

He looked down at his shoes and mumbled "ok Jules."

"Ok as I was saying before we almost had him that day but he still got away. After Shawn woke up from his coma we jumped right back into the investigation. Hourglass got careful but he was more active than ever over the next year he killed ten more people each crime scene more horrendous that the last until he picked his final victim.." she sighed deeply "me. I was five months pregnant at the time and he abducted me from outside my home. For the next four days he beat, burned, cut and stabbed me then left me for dead. Little did I know my fiancé was leading the investigation blazing a trail where ever he went. He never stopped refused to do anything but look for me and when he found me I was almost dead." Grace swallowed "The baby I was carrying didn't make it. Now this sick twist is back almost ten years later and I know he will be coming after me and Shawn, he has already called me out at a scene back in D.C."

The room was quiet almost deathly so. The silence was broken when Shawn jumped up and left the office slamming the door behind him. Grace and Juliet both ran to catch him before he could leave the station the other people in the office followed behind them. Juliet reached him first grabbing his arm and spinning him around.

"Shawn..."

"No Jules! You don't understand this-this man, no monster, has killed close to twenty people! He tortured all of them for days! He records torturing them every day and puts it on tape he also takes pictures of his victims twice a day one before he starts and one after! He enjoys it, revels in it even, he is sick and he will not stop with just me he will go after the people I care about!"

"Shawn please."

"No! Grace! No! For four days I thought you were dead I fought so hard to find you and when I did you were almost dead and the baby, _our baby,_ was gone! That day still haunts me seeing you like that, knowing what you had been through, still trying to protect our son although you knew he was gone still haunts me." He swiped angrily at his tears. "Our son didn't get a chance to experience because of this monster and I CANNOT subject anyone else to his sickness."

Shawn wrenched his arm loose from a stunned Juliet and ran out the station to jump on his bike and pull away. The whole station was looking at the raven haired agent many with their jaws dropped.

Chief Vick broke the stunned silence "Everyone! Get back to work! O'Hara, Lassiter go find Mr. Spencer ASAP. Henry help them. Agent North I feel like we still need to talk so my office if you please." Grace made to object. "Need I remind you that you are a guest in my city and I can have you arrested your superior gave me the go ahead, seems like you have a tendency to go off book and cause them problems."

Slowly everyone snapped out of their thoughts and then as if someone pressed fast forward they set to their duties as the Chief and Agent North, albeit reluctantly, walked back to her office.


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn knew exactly what he had to do and he was none too happy about it but he didn't have a choice. He had to run and not just for a few days or weeks, he knew that once he started if he stopped Hourglass would find him and kill him. _But not just me Jules, dad, Gus hell even Lassie and any other officer I would call friend is in danger if I stay here._

Shawn stuffed his duffel bag as quickly as possible, knowing that someone would be looking for him very soon. As he packed the bag his eyes kept wandering over to the little lock box that was collecting dust on the top shelf of his closet. Sighing he knew he had to open it and take the contents as well. With a heavy heart he opened the box and tried his damndest to not look at the photo in it. He grabbed his service weapon and his badge. He fingered the ring he had placed on the chain and a small tear slipped through remembering the way Grace's face lit up when he gave it to her.

"Dammit Grace I am so sorry." He scrubbed his face with his hands and put on the shoulder holster. Placing the ring back into the box his eyes leveled on the photo he was trying to avoid. It was black and white and just looked like a blob but Shawn could clearly make out the head and little body.

_It's all my fault he didn't even get a chance to live. Dammit I was supposed to pick her up but of course I was running late._

He caressed the photo with his thumb "Sorry kid. I'm just so damn sorry." Stuffing the photo into his pocket he left his apartment and made his way to Psych. He knew that he didn't have time to say goodbye to Gus but he at least owed him a note.

################

The quietness of the Carlton's car was unnerving to say the least. The three occupants of the car had just been told some life shattering news and before they could even process it they had to find the person it centered on.

"Where should we look first O'Hara?" Carlton knew the question had to be asked and besides the silence was starting to drive him crazy.

"I don't know Carlton, I just don't know." Juliet was defeated and it showed in her voice. The man she loved so deeply had this whole secret life and she hadn't a clue about it. _What else hasn't he told me?_

"He's going to run detective."

The partners in the front seat forgot that the older man had joined them and both jumped at his voice.

"What do you mean Mr. Spencer? Why would he run especially since he is surrounded by cops?"

"Juliet he isn't going to run just to run he is going to do it to protect us. If this Hourglass character is as sick as it seems he is not just going to stop at Shawn he is going to go after everyone he cares about, including us. And if I had to venture a guess detective he is going to be at his apartment to grab a few things."

Carlton quickly pulled the car into a 180 and put on his light and siren. He wouldn't tell anyone but he prayed that they made it before Shawn left and disappeared. As he sped toward the man's apartment the radio crackled to life.

"Attention all units in the vicinity of 39 Hurcrest please respond to a homicide. I repeat all units respond to a homicide at 39 Hurcrest."

The occupants of the vehicle shared the same look of horror. "That's the address to Psych."

################

Karen was flipping through the file that F.B.I. headquarters had faxed her and she was quite impressed. _Dammit he could be so much more than a private detective._

"Well this is just, wow." She was going to try and hide how awestruck she was but she couldn't.

Grace was quietly sitting and smiling at the police chief as she looked through the file. "Yep." Popping her 'p' Grace sat up straighter.

"Top of his class in marksmanship, the obstacle course, and just so many others. He broke almost every record held at the academy and all of them still stand."

Karen stared at the woman critically "And you two had a relationship?"

"Yes we did ma'am but that was a decade ago. Do you think it will be a problem?"

"No Ms. North I don't. Also please don't call me ma'am."

"Sure thing...um Karen? Chief?"

"Either will be fine with me Agent."

The two women sat quietly again as Karen continued to flip through the folder. A knock at the door received the attention of the two.

"Come in."

A very harried looking McNabb ran in "Chief it just came over the radio. There has been a homicide at Psych."

The two women jumped up and rushed out of the office. "McNabb you are following us."

"Yes, Chief."

Grace pointed at her SUV and as the two jumped into it she whipped out her cell phone and made a urgent call.

"Chief I hate to do this but the F.B.I. will have to take point but we fully want to try and make this more of a partnership and not a 'do what we want' situation."

Karen wasn't so sure but she definitely did not want to be left out of this investigation. "I understand Agent North."

###############

The SUV pulled up just as Carlton's car did as everyone left their vehicles they were met up with one of the first responders.

"What have you got?"

The paramedic looked sick as he answered the head detective. "Well we were called about twenty minutes ago to respond to an injured man at this address. When we arrived on scene it clearly became a DB situation. We were unable to get an ID on the man but he looked to be in his mid-thirties, medium build, and has brown hair. I can't quite place it but he looks familiar to me."


	4. Chapter 4

The group ran toward the Psych building but were stopped by the body that lay half-in half-out of the entrance to the Psych office. Everyone held their breath at the sight the man was wearing faded blue jeans and a button down plaid shirt the face of the man was obscured by the sheer amount of blood and detritus covering it. Grace was the first one brave enough to step over the body and venture further into the office. Covering her face with a handkerchief and trying not to gag she lean over the body to get a closer look.

"Damn near looks like Shawn but it's not him."

The collective sigh of relief was followed by flurry of action. Karen started making phone calls to get her best CSI guys there. Juliet started to question he paramedic while Henry started calling his son's cell to try and get an answer. Carlton stepped over the body and crouched down next to Grace.

"Did you see the wall?"

When Grace looked at the detective she had to hold back a surprised gasp, his eyes had gone a steel gray and the fire of anger unlike anything Grace has seen burned behind them. She nodded grimly at the man and stood slowly and got a better view of the office. Blood covered almost every surface and internal organs were strewn about as if they were thrown up in the air to see where they would land. The heart lay on top of a laptop blood splattered all around it, intestines were in small piles at random places on the rug, one lung was in the kitchen sink, the other was in a lazy boy, the victim's stomach was on an otherwise clean desk his last meal spilling out over the files on it. Grace couldn't take anymore gagging and coughing she nearly jumped over the body and out into the fresh air.

A pair of strong hands grasped her shoulders and Grace almost slugged the owner of them. Seeing the wild look in her eye Carlton immediately tried to placate her.

"Hey, hey Grace it's just me."

Her teary eyes met his and for the first time in nearly a decade she felt safe.

"It's OK Grace your safe here. Your safe with us."

"I know, it's-it's just there was so much blood. An-and the organs..." Grace began to gag again. Carlton seeing her distress quickly guided her to the nearest cruiser and sat her down while retrieving a bottle of water for her to splash some on her face.

"Sorry just seeing all that was..."

"I know, Grace" Carlton had to leave the office as well or he would have surely been visited by his breakfast once again.

The roar of a motorcycle brought the attention of every officer on scene.

############

Shawn sped down the road toward his office. Everything around him was a blur all he could think about was what he was leaving behind. Juliet's beautiful smile, Lassie's snarl, his dad's grumpy face, and Gus' not playing around' look. There was so much here for him, he didn't want to leave.

As he rounded the corner just up the road from Psych he saw the police cars and police tape. He also spotted Lassiter's and Grace's vehicles. Shawn wanted to turn around and speed off to places unknown but a glimpse of blonde hair made him change his mind. Pulling up he was assaulted with questions from his dad and Carlton but instead of answer he bee lined it to Juliet. She looked liked she had been crying and as if she were about to be ill.

Juliet threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. "I thought it was you. We got the call and he looks so much like you." Her breathing hitched "There is just so much blood and he-he"

Shawn held her tightly "Shhhh. I'm here. I'm alive.".

She looked up at him and went from crying to angry in an instant she slapped him across the face hard. "AND HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT! YOU LEAVE THE STATION AND THEN DON'T PICK UP YOUR PHONE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! " Juliet pounded her fist against his chest and started sobbing again. "I thought it was you."

Juliet walked away toward the Psych building and Shawn followed. She stopped just outside the door, in front of the body, and pointed inside the office. Shawn followed her finger and instead of seeing the body or the blood he saw the message and read it out loud.

"Good to be back Agent Spencer. I'd keep an eye out on that pretty girlfriend of yours if I were you."

Shawn swallowed the bile in his throat and looked at Juliet who was staring at him attentively.

"It's all in blood. Looks like he is already coming for us."

All plans of running to protect the people he cared about left his mind and were replaced with anger and fear. He was going to kill that son of bitch if it was the last thing he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite all the protests and damn near arguments the group, minus Karen, went back to the police station. Buzz followed them to make sure that they followed orders and watched as they separated as soon as they hit the bullpen. Shawn and Juliet went straight to the chief's office and before Juliet slammed the blinds shut Buzz could see the argument brewing. Grace and Carlton went to his desk and started doing what the could from there. Henry retreated to the break room looking exhausted so Buzz followed.

He poured himself a cup of coffee, sat down and motioned for Buzz to do the same. As Buzz sat down Henry sighed and slowly stirred the sugar into his coffee.

"You know all I ever wanted for him was to be this best cop the SBPD ever saw and then he ran for ten years. When he came back he did this damn 'psychic' thing and he was good at it. He saved lives and put away murders, you know? Now this woman walks in and tells all of us that he became something so much greater than I have hoped and it damn near killed him."

"Mr. Spencer we all know Shawn has secrets and many of them we will never know. I think he didn't tell us because it hurts him so much and especially with his memory he can relive it a hundred times over." He placed a hand on the older man's shoulder , "And because of you he is a damn fine detective and pretending to be psychic is the best way he knows how to go about it."

Henry looked at the young officer and saw caring in his eyes mixed admiration "Thank you McNabb."

The young man nodded and stood to leave but halted at Henry's words "And McNabb when all this is over would you like some pointers?"

Buzz smiled broadly at the words "I would like that very much, sir." With that he headed back to the front desk to ponder what else this case held next.

###############

Her face had turned scarlet and her head was starting to pound "Dammit! We all thought you were dead. How could you do that to us? How could you keep all this a secret? I don't mean the whole FBI thing I mean her and your baby? "

Juliet crossed her arms on her abdomen and started pacing. Shawn was waiting for her to pounce on him and wring his neck but instead she started to cry again. Shawn stood up and pulled Juliet into a strong hug.

"Jules I never meant to hurt you. I am truly sorry about how you found out. I was going to tell, you but the situation never presented itself. I'm so very sorry Jules."

Juliet slowly melted into his arms and at his sincere words she began to forgive him she slowly caressed the red mark on his face "I'm sorry I smacked you. Does it hurt? "

Shawn gave a little chuckle" I've had worse paper cuts." Juliet playfully raised her hand again and he flinched.

A smug smile crossed her face, "That's what I thought."

Holding each other close both parties knew that it would be a while before they had the trust level back to where it was but at the moment the feeling of safeness was still there.

##############

After Carlton logged onto his computer Grace took over the machine getting the necessary clearance to access the files they needed. As Carlton watched Grace he smiled at her look of determination. Her nose was scrunched up and she squinted her eyes and Carlton couldn't help but find it the cutest thing he has ever seen, he then shook his head because Carlton Lassiter does not think things are cute.

"Whatcha looking at detective?" Grace had a slightly amused expression on her face as she looked at the man.

"Nothing just thinking about how long of a day it has been and it's not even lunch time."

"Yeah I know what you mean and knowing that we have more long days ahead of us isn't helping."

Carlton nodded his head "No it's not but this sick monster is coming after my partner and I will be damned if he is even allowed to look at her again."

Grace smiled "You really care for her don't you?"

"Like she was my sister."

Grace clicked his mouse a few more times "There you go Carlton you are now cleared to access everything in the Hourglass file."

He didn't waste anytime looking through the folders of the crime scenes and evidence. When the killings started the victims were tortured but as the killing continued Carlton could see that the killer had gotten more and more gruesome. The victims were cut, burned and beaten some had their fingers cut off and some looked like he had practiced some backyard surgery on them. He flipped through the files becoming more angry at the sight and then he clicked on the last file- Grace's bruised and bleeding face looked back him. Clenching his jaw to the point of teeth breaking he studied each photo and felt the bile rise in his throat. Hourglass hadn't been as gruesome with her as he had some of the others but that didn't stop his anger. Carlton read the report and instantly hated the coldness of it like it wasn't talking of the beautiful funny woman that was sitting next to him.

"God Grace..."

A sad smile crossed her face "It took some time but I began living life again but now he's back and I feel like it's going to get taken away again."  
Grace's eyes began to shine "And not just my life but there's." She pointed at the chief's office where Shawn and Juliet were.

"Even yours."

Carlton was taken back by the statement "What makes you think that?"

"I saw how angry you were at the Psych office and looking at that file. I know you will stop at nothing to get this guy and I don't want that for anyone. I can't help but think he came here because I did."

Carlton brushed the few stray hair from her face "Don't. Think. That. Ever. You saw the man at the Psych office we both know he had been killed last night. He was here before you even thought of coming."

Grace gave him another halfhearted smile "I know...I know." She drooped her head and stared at the floor. Carlton didn't know what he was doing until it was too late and Grace was in his arms as he hugged her closely.

Grace at first tensed and then slowly allowed herself to relax. His heartbeat and smell of coffee mixed with Old Spice made her forget for a moment that they were all in danger. She felt safe and during those blissful thirty seconds she realized he was the protection she needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Grace sighed as she continued to stare at the screen which had the old Hourglass file on it. _There is nothing here. I have been staring at this thing for three days there is just nothing new._

"You still looking at that?"

Grace smiled and looked up. "Yep. Still not giving me anything. You want to take another look at it?"

Shawn shook his head "Nope it's still all up here." He tapped his temple and sighed deeply as he sat down next to her. "I still don't see any leads from then or now. I have never had trouble like this during a case."

"Welcome to what it feels like to be normal."

"What do you mean?"

"Your dad told me everything."

"Oh. It has just been so long since everyone found out I forget sometimes."

"I knew you had some special gifts but I would never think psychic." She let out a small laugh. "How did you keep up the facade for so long."

"Oh I am still keeping it up, in a way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the cops know I am eidetic but the public still thinks I'm psychic."

Grace turned back to the screen. "Oh... Well... Huh. You know that seems to work out well for ya."

"It does."

"So this whole used to be in the FBI has kinda thrown a wrench in things?"

"A bit but hey I roll with punches."

Grace was silently chewing her lip and staring at the screen. Shawn knew she wasn't seeing it. "Hey whatcha thinking there."

She still looked forward as she began talking. "So what would still being an agent do to it."

"What are you getting at there Grace?"

She turned to him and was still chewing her lip furiously. "Well, you see. You resignation was never accepted. You technically are still an agent. Officially a sleeper."

Shawn's jaw dropped "whaaa?"

#####################

Juliet dropped heavily into the chair next to her partner and sipped at her coffee. She nearly gagged at the taste.

"That bad huh?"

"Hmmmm? Oh no not really but since this whole thing started my nerves have gotten a hold on my stomach and I just don't seem to want much of anything."

Carlton nodded and pulled a bottle of Tums out of his desk. She gratefully tapped out two and chewed up the chalky tablets. "Thanks."

"I've been eating those things like candy lately especially after you and Spencer refused to go into wit sec. I'm still unsure about the whole thing O'Hara." Carlton scrubbed his face and sighed.

She gave her partner an encouraging smile. "I know but we all know if we had this guy would have started killing more and more to draw us at."

"Well I'm glad you are staying at Henry's makes it easier." Carlton cracked a shit eating grin. "So what's it like living with two infinite children."

Juliet scoffed and rubbed the back of her neck. "This morning Shawn took it upon himself to vaseline the toilet seats I think in hopes of having Gus or his dad using them first. Do you know how hard that stuff is to scrub off? I'm just glad I didn't crack my skull open."

Carlton grimaced at the visual he was getting. Shaking the thought out of his head he turned his attention back to the file on his desk.

"So change of subject the tape from the 911 call reveals noting. It was made by a disposable cell and there is so much background noise you can barely hear the caller. Grace's agents are trying to enhance it. The vic died of blunt force trauma, thankfully,.before he was eviscerated Neither Guster or Spencer claimed to know him. Again Grace's agents are trying to get an ID." Carlton smiled as he thought of the agent again. "She said once they have anything we will be debriefed immediately."

He didn't notice that Juliet was smiling at him smiling till it was too late. "Speaking of Agent North. She's really pretty isn't she?"

Carlton inwardly groaned. _Crap_ "Haven't noticed." Carlton scrunched his face again at how those two mumbled words gave him away. He was preparing a rebuttal when Karen's office door slammed open.

"O'Hara, Lassiter we've got another body. Get Agent North and from the tech room it has his name written all over it." Karen grimaced at the use of her words knowing that they were more true than figurative.

Both Carlton and Juliet sighed thinking the same thing. _What sick thing is next?_


	7. Chapter 7

As the SUV carrying the four investigators pulled up to the crime scene they were greeted by sight of a very large FBI agent vomiting behind a truck. Grace quickly jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut with window rattling force.

"SOMEONE HELP HIM!" Agents that had been avoiding the man quickly rushed along with Grace, who was beyond livid. "I NEVER want to see this again." She pointed at the agents who had come to help. "These _killings_ are horrific at best. Next time it may be one of _you _that gets incapacitated_._ We are a team _**people. ACT LIKE IT."**_ A water bottle was produced from somewhere and Grace gave it to the sputtering man who was still gripping the truck's tailgate.

"_TURNER?"_

The large man took one look at Grace and nearly knocked her over with a bone crushing hug. "_Turner_..._can't_..._breathe_..." The man quickly broke the hug and looked apologetic as Grace smoothed out her suit.

"Turner..._Matt_ my man, what is up!"

The agent looked up at Shawn and a smile threatened to split his head in two. "Agent Spencer it is good to see you."

"Oh I bet you say that to all the _pretty_ _brunettes."_

The large agent chuckled but it was short lived as Grace interrupted their reunion. "Turner I have seen you at some gruesome scenes and _never_ reacted like this. _What is in there?"_

He immediately turned a few shades paler and sat heavily on the bumper of the truck which nearly sagged to the ground. "I thought it was you."

Juliet gasped, Carlton's jaw clenched,Shawn gripped Turner's shoulder reassuringly, and Grace scrubbed her face with her hands. "Son of a _**bitch**_." She pointed at the agents that were still hovering. "Get _every-thing_ I don't care if you think it's evidence or not. _Bag it and tag it."_ They scrambled nearly tripping on each other to get back to the scene.

"Pretty _sex-ay_, huh Lassie?" Shawn wiggled his eyebrows.

Carlton felt his ears turn red and quickly went to direct the beat cops who were setting up the perimeter but not before he saw the blush in Grace's cheeks.

"So Matt, been ten years. How's the wife? Kids?"

Grace chuckled at the two as they tried to catch up the past ten years she knew Shawn was trying to get the man to forget the scene he had witnessed. _Now it's my turn to have some 'fun'._

"Yay me." Was whispered sarcastically as she walked over to the coffee shop.

As she crossed the threshold she was met with an array of colors, smells, and a body that looked like her twin. She held her sleeve to her mouth and nose as she examined the body. It was like looking in a mirror save for a few differences, if the girl was alive Grace would have enjoyed meeting her doppelganger. The poor girl was eviscerated like the victim at Psych but that was the only similarity. Her fingers were cut from the hands and Grace idly observed as the CSI techs were bagging them at all different areas of the restaurant. What shocked Grace the most was the woman's face, it was contorted into a scream and her eyes were wide open the eyeballs cut out and two large ball bearings replace them. Grace quickly directed a CSI to follow the corner to get them as soon as it was deemed safe.

She looked around the shop and suddenly a nerve was struck. "CARLTON!"

The man was by her side in an instant. "This is where we got coffee yesterday." She was hoping she was wrong but knew she wasn't. Carlton confirmed her thoughts with a grim nod. "Get Shawn, _now."_

She continued looking around the shop trying to find the note that Hourglass surely left but so far she saw nothing.

"Where is _it?"_

"Where's _what, _Grace?"

She almost jumped at Shawn's voice. "Our _message."_

Together they started in the restrooms checking every wall and the stalls for their message.

"Given any thought to what I said back at the precinct?"

Shawn was too busy concentrating on the various writings on the men's bathroom stall. "Hmmmmmm...oh! No."

The found nothing in the bathrooms and walked to the kitchen. "Well you have to think about it _Shawn._ Your life may depend on it."

Grace expected some sort of reply and when she received none she spun around and saw Shawn staring at the door they had just walked through, it was still swinging but she could clearly make out 'The gang's all here Agent Spencer' and a picture of him and Juliet kissing on the station's steps with a bloody hand print on it. In the photo Shawn was wearing a dark button up. _He wore that yesterday!_ She stood frozen next to Shawn.

"I'll become active on _**one**_ condition."

She looked over at the man whose body was shaking with fury. "_Anything_."

"The son of a bitch doesn't go to jail."

Grace felt her heart drop at those words she had only heard a few agents say them, it never ended well and to hear someone who lived life as full as he did say it was just shattering. His fury fueled eyes met her shocked and she gave a microscopic nod. He returned staring at the door.

"I need a newer gun. My other one the firing pin is crap."

Grace hated what this was doing to Shawn ten years ago he would rarely pull his gun and when he did the safety was on or he would shoot anywhere but at the actual suspect. The man hated blood shed but now this sick bastard had driven him to wanting to kill.

"I'll get you one."

"Good. Get CSI in here they have more evidence to bag and tag. I'm going to find Jules."

With that he left through the alley way door and slammed it hard enough to have the pots rattle in their cabinets.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chappie is a look into a sicko's mind. So here it is...**

He gently stroked the computer screen as he waited for all his photos to upload. The girl in the picture looked so much like Agent North he almost got too carried away with her body but he remembered just as he cut off her last finger that he was leaving the agent a message. With care he spread the digits throughout the coffee shop and carefully removed the girls brown eyes.

"You were _almost_ perfect." He started to flip through the photos he had taken just mere hours ago. It was almost like a flip book the girl started out alive but as the photos went on and he began the cutting her face distorted into a permanent scream. _Oh how did she scream_. He smiled at the memory on how the girl begged and pleaded to live and how quickly it went from begging to full on sobs of pain. He bashed her skull in just to shut her up.

He hated having to make these kills quick but he had been waiting ten years to finish his business. When he started in D.C. he never imagined that Grace would lead him to the only man who came remotely close to catching him.

"You did a good job Agent North."

Not only was he going to kill that bitch that lived but he was going to get to play with Shawn and his new girlfriend. _Maybe that cop too_. That was another surprise for him just as soon as Grace landed she became friendly with a tall detective who wore a permanent scowl.

"_He _is going to be a _problem_."

He flipped through the photos he had taken just this morning at the coffee shop. You could see Grace giving comfort to Agent Turner, Shawn chatting with the CSI techs, his pretty blonde taking statements from the manager and the detective Grace was so fond of constantly scanning his surroundings. He watched them as they investigated the shop and saw how short of a leash the detective was on, one moment he was observing the next he was in the shop in a flash. _Must have figured out where you were Grace._

As the corner removed the body of the young girl he was almost giddy with excitement because Grace was closer to finding the message he sent her. _I wish I could be there when they open my gifts_. He continued his patrol on the scene until there were only six people on scene. He took a close up of them all and now was printing them.

The picture of the black man went right next to Shawn and Juliet he swore if Shawn wasn't clearly in love with her people would think Shawn and this Burton character were a couple. Grace was, of course, next to the detective. _Carlton I think._ And last but not least the picture of a older bald gentleman went right in the middle. He was having trouble what kind of relationship he had with the others but he was going to find out.

He had just started up the schematics on what he was going to do when a knock on the workshop door caused him to stop.

"Grandpa! Mom said she is _not_ going to bring dinner out here. You need to come to the house." He smiled at the little girl's voice.

"Just a sec. I about finished."

He quickly began shutting down the computer and covering the wall with the large tarp. He figured just how lucky he was his own flesh and blood lived here in Santa Barbara so he could stay almost indefinitely.

"Just a matter of time _Agent Grace_. _Just a matter of time_." He gave her photo a loving caress and locked up the workshop.

"_Hurry Grandpa!_ Mom made tacos!"

He looked into the steel blue eyes of his granddaughter. "I'm coming _Gracie."_


	9. Chapter 9

Carlton found Grace sitting on the bench outside the morgue head in hands and breathing slowly. "Grace you ok?"

"No." Her face remained in her hands and she continued her slow breathing. Carlton just kept silent and put a comforting hand on her shoulder and silently they sat until they were joined by Shawn, Gus, Juliet, and Henry.

"Hey is Grace _ok_?" Grace's head shot up at the innocent question and she stared down the man.

"_What _do you think! That girl is only in there because she looked like ME!" Gus flinched and started to back up at her words. "_How _can I be OK knowing that?"

Shawn quickly stepped in front of Gus and her attention and mood changed instantly as she broke down. Shawn scooped her up into a hug and held her close as she tried to compose herself. Slowly and surely she broke the embrace and steeled her reserves she took a deep breath and turned toward Gus.

"I'm sorry Gus it's just this man is killing people because they look like me or Shawn and, I don't know, I feel guilty." Gus just nodded at her words and the look of fear left.

"_OK!_ Who wants to see what goodies we were left?" Grace raised her eyebrows at the coroner's words and mouthed 'really' at Shawn who just shrugged his shoulders.

Grace rolled her eyes and joined the group as they herded into the cold room. Woody stood on the opposite side of the table eating a sandwich as he started his report. "Victim died of blunt force trauma of the head but several of her injuries happened perimortem including the cutting off of her fingers." Grace swallowed thickly at the words. "What is interesting in the objects that I removed from the eye sockets. I thought they were just ball bearings but they have a seam on them and I think they can be opened." He walked over to a little plastic box with port holes that had gloves attached. "We put them in here because we can't see what it inside of them by normal means and because we don't know what he left us better safe then sorry." Shawn quickly went to the other side of the box and helped Woody opened on of the balls. Everyone but Grace looked up in surprise as Shaw handled himself as a pro. He picked up one of the scalpels and began to cut the seam once he cracked it open everyone in the room gasped. "Looks like a foot from a fetus no older than twenty weeks in utero."

Grace quickly ran out the room slamming the door behind her and Shawn followed quickly behind her. Gus followed too but everyone knew it was more because of his aversion to all things gross. Woody paid them no mind and opened the other ball bearing.

"Paper in this one. It says 'Absence of pitter patter makes the heart grow sadder.' " He knitted his eyebrows together. "Weird bit of poetry."

Gracie piled the sour cream high on her taco. "What some G'Pa?" She held up the container to him.

"No thank you Gracie." He put together his own taco and took a big bite. "What did you do in school today?"

He smiled and listened to Gracie talk about her day till they were interrupted by her mom coming in and joining them. "Dad what are you doing all day in that old shed out there?"

He looked up from his plate and smiled. "Well I was thinking of retiring and coming out here but being all by myself I would get an apartment so I was wondering if I can use the shed as a work area of sorts."

He loved how his daughter's blue eyes lit up when she heard the news. "Dad that would be great personally I don't mind and I don't think Pete will. Will you have to do anything special to it?"

"I will need to black it out and thicken the walls to protect the chemicals but I think it would make an excellent dark room." He took another bite of his taco and smiled back at his daughter.

"Dad I think that you are the only photographer that still develops or even _uses _film."

He laughed at her words. "You'd be surprise Em a lot of people like the look of film over digital."

"Hey y'all started dinner without me?"

"Daddy!" Gracie sprung up from the chair and wrapped her hands around his waist and received a kiss on top of her head. She sat back down in her chair and Pete took his.

"So anything interesting happen today?"

"Well honey dad was thinking of retiring here and wants to use that little shed as his work area." Pete looked into the eyes of the old man and started to reply but it was interrupted by the television.

"It has been officially confirmed that the killings at both the local detective agency and coffee shop are the work of the Hourglass killer. Many people may remember the killer from his two year spree from 2000 to the year 2002. He claimed almost twenty victims during this time..."

The sound of shattering glass filled the home as a glass hit the floor. "Dad th-the monster who killed mom is back. _How? Why?_" Tears began to form behind her eyes and he quickly got up and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's alright Em. I promise it'll be ok." He looked over her shoulder directly at Pete who had turned white as a ghost and was quietly cleaning up the glass. Pete caught a glimpse of the old man staring him down and try as he might he couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

"Mommy, G'Pa is everything Ok?" Em broke the embrace and looked down at the her daughter.

"Everything will be just fine Gracie. G'Pa will make sure of it."

He placed his hands on his daughters shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. "I sure will Gracie."

Pete kept his head down as he took the swept up glass to the trash can and re-took his seat.

"_Change of subject_. Pete is it ok if I use that shed."

Pete kept his head down and talked to his food. "Yeah it's fine."

A smile curled the lips of the old man as he looked at his son-in-law. "Thank you Pete. That is very considerate."

While Carlton and Juliet were having every test under the sun ran on both the note and the foot he decided to look for his son and Grace. He found his son and Gus sitting outside the woman's bathroom just staring off into space. Henry slowly joined them.

"Hey."

Shawn blinked heavily and looked at his father. "Hey dad."

"Mr. Spencer."

"Grace in the bathroom?"

"Yeah she somehow locked it and has been silent since."

"And you're not worried that she is going to..."

Shawn held up his hand effectively stopping Henry's question. "After all she went through a decade ago she can survive anything. She just wants to be left alone and when she doesn't she'll come out and we'll go from there."

Henry clamped a hand on his shoulder. "What about _you?"_

"What do you mean dad?"

Gus huffed. "C'mon Shawn since Grace came back you have been in a terminal funk. It's worse that when Yin took Juliet and Abby."

Shawn blinked a few times and laid his head back against the wall. "It's just all these old emotions have surfaced. The pain, anger, and needing to protect her plus knowing that he is coming after Jules. I just don't know what to do. I don't know what's right."

Gus put a hand on his other shoulder. "Shawn what we're doing is right. We will find this guy and put him in jail for a very, very long time."

Shawn looked over at his best friend and held up his hand for a fist bump which Gus gladly returned.

"How about you two get something to eat I will stay down here."

"You _sure_ dad?"

Henry nodded. "I know that you two haven't eaten since this morning at my house and it's past dark now. Go." He shooed them with his hands and slowly they stood and left leaving Henry alone.

"You gonna come out _now?"_ The squeak of the door was his reply. Grace sat down next to him and sighed deeply.

"Thanks for that. I just didn't think I could face him."

Henry draped his arms on his knees and looked over at the agent clearly she had been crying but the tears were dried and a spark of anger was forming in her eyes.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Tell me what was in the other ball first."

Henry handed her a picture that was taken of the paper and as she read it the anger grew in her eyes. "_Asshole_"

Henry nodded in approval. "Good choice."

"Thanks. And to answer your earlier question not really."

"That's fair."

"You want to talk about it?"

He looked at the blue eyes that were boring into his soul. "Not really."

"_Tough_." Shock and surprise crossed Henry's face. "Don't look at me like that old man just listen." This time a small smile crossed his face at her Shawn-like words. "Finding out about me and the baby like this wasn't right or fair. You're probably pissed off to no end and I wouldn't blame you but I want to ask you one important question."

"Only if you answer one for me."

"Ok. My question first, did anyone ever ask him what he did while he was gone all that time?"

Henry ran his hands over his head. "I was just happy that he was back."

"That's fair but I'm telling you the Shawn Spencer I see now is not the Shawn I knew then. He was angry at the world and took everything too seriously he only seemed to joke around me and during those times I felt like I was seeing an entirely different person. I like the Shawn I see now I like seeing him happy."

"We better get this guy quickly then." Grace nodded. "And now my turn, is he still an agent?"

Grace smiled. "He always did say you were observant. Yes and as of ten this morning he became active again."

Henry nodded and stood offering a hand to the agent who accepted. She looked into the older man's eyes. "We named him you know."

"hhmmmm." Henry tried to keep the shock from his face.

"Henry James Spencer." She gave a small laugh. "Even at twenty weeks he had a head full of hair he was so beautiful." Tears once dried started to fall again. "We buried him in a Thomas the Train outfit. He was just so tiny Henry." Her breathing hitched.

Henry felt his own eyes water and he quickly pulled her into a hug. Alone in that dark hall of the SBPD Henry Spencer mourned the loss of his grandson and felt the anger grow toward the man who ripped his chance of being a grandfather away. _I'm going to kill the son of a bitch._


	10. Chapter 10

Shawn was sitting at his the kitchen table nursing a cold cup of coffee when he heard the almost silent footsteps of his friend. "Hiya Gus. Want to join?" Although his back faced the man he could imagine his eyes widening at him.

"_How do you do that?"_ Shawn spun and smiled at him.

"Had a good teacher. Now come _on_." He pointed at the chair next to him and Gus quickly filled it. "Couldn't sleep either huh?"

Gus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Nope I keep seeing..._everything_." Shawn reached out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"How about some warm milk?" Gus smiled and nodded at him. Shawn starting rummaging around in the cabinets and fridge for everything. After the _click, click, click_ of the stove Shawn stirred the milk a little and then turned and faced his friend. "I'm scared Gus."

Gus was shocked to hear Shawn utter those words. In all his years he had never, _ever_, heard his friend admit to fear and being friends for almost thirty years there were lots of times that he was scared out of his mind but Shawn stayed steadfast.

"More scared than I've ever been Gus."

"More than when everyone found out about your 'psychicness'?"

Shawn nodded and went back to stirring the milk. "Even then I knew everything was going to be ok. At least I knew everyone I cared for wasn't in danger." Shawn scoffed. "I can't believe that it's been three years since the infamous butt dial." Shawn turned off the burner and poured the milk into the waiting mugs. He sat back down and gave Gus one of them who smiled and sipped at the steaming liquid.

"Shawn you know that we can get through this together, _right?_" Shawn saw the hopeful look in the eyes of his best friend. _Not in one piece._

"Of course buddy. We're going to put Hourglass behind bars." He couldn't tell his best friend what he had planned he knew Gus would try to talk him out of it but he would be dammed if the bastard was allowed to breathe much longer. "For a very long time buddy." He raised his fist and Gus gladly returned the gesture and then yawned widely.

"I think that milk did its job." Both friends left the kitchen and went to their respective rooms. " G'night Shawn."

" Night Gus." Shawn entered his and Juliet's room and just marveled at the sleeping angel. Juliet was sprawled on both sides of the bed her hair forming a halo-like effect and she was snoring softly. "I love you Jules." He whispered it but it was loud enough for her to shift in her sleep and roll over Shawn slid into the open space on the bed and draped his arm around her waist. "I'm going to make sure _nothing_ hurts you." He slid his other hand underneath the pillow and wrapped his hand around the pistol that Grace gave him. "_Nothing." _

Grace and Carlton watched as the kitchen light went off and the shadows of the two friends move through the house. "Bout time they went to bed."

Grace looked over at her companion and couldn't stop the smile. "Well it has been a long day." She looked at her watch. "And it's only midnight Carlton not really that late."

"And it looks like Buzz and Dobson are doing their rounds again."

"You do _know_ that we don't have to be out here watching the house when the uniforms are here."

"_Well_ by all means leave then." The comment didn't have any of Carlton's bite instead it was almost playful. Grace caught on and smirked.

"I _would_ but..." She reached over and grabbed his tie. "I don't want to be alone." Carlton swallowed deeply.

"_Grace._" Her lips began placing gently kisses on his chin and neck.

"_Yes?"_

"Should _we_ be doing _this_?" More kisses followed and Carlton's second brain started to kick in.

"_Why not?"_

"_Spencer."_ Instantly he regretted the answer as Grace stopped and went back to watching the place.

"What about him?"

"It's just...you and him." He sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. "_I don't know really._"

Grace dropped her head back and closed her eyes. "That was ten years ago but I get your point." She yawned. "We need to be up early." She buckled her belt and stared out the windshield as Carlton pulled away.

_I am such an idiot._ They arrived at his house and she quickly went to the guest room leaving Carlton by himself. He double checked all the locks and looked at the sedan that held three of Grace's agents in it and sighed. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He went to bed and tossed and turned the whole night wondering that.

"Come _on _Dad! It's getting to be close to one. You can finish it later when it's light out." He turned and smiled at his daughter.

"Sorry Em I lost track of time." He trekked back to the house where his daughter was holding two cups of hot cocoa. He gladly took one. "But on the bright side it's all done." They stood on the porch, sipped their cocoa, and listened to the noises of the night.

"_Dad.._I've...I've been thinking about mom and that _monster_. How can he be back?" He listened to his daughter's distress and he put an arm around her.

"I don't know darling but I promise it will be ok." He could hear her sniffling.

"I'm scared...I mean what if he decides to come after us again..._after Gracie._" She swiped the tears from her eyes. "_She's only nine dad! She shouldn't have to face something like this!_" Her whole body was shaking as she sobbed. "_He took mom from us! I can't survive if...if."_

He pulled her close and held her tightly. "Em I will make sure that nothing will happen to us. You guys are the most important people in my life." He brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb and gave a small chuckle. "You look more like your mom every day." She stepped back and laughed as she continued to wipe her tears away.

"Thanks dad."

"And I'm pretty sure he'll stop soon." Em grabbed her mug and squeezed his shoulder as she entered the house. He just looked at the building and his smile grew. "_Tomorrow._"

Grace was quiet the whole ride to Henry's house and Carlton knew she was fuming beneath surface. All morning he had tried to make conversation but she effectively shut him out by reading over case files and just ignoring his existence. As he pulled up and put the car in park he waved at the officers that were sitting on the porch who took their leave. Grace had opened her car door and was grabbing a few folders from the backseat Carlton reached out and grabbed her arm Grace's angry eyes met his. "_Grace_...I'm sorry."

"We can talk about this later. We have a killer to catch." She wrenched her arm free and walked up the side walk to the house leaving behind Carlton who just cursed at himself and quickly made his way to the house. When he entered the little foray he could hear the laughter of his partner bubble from the kitchen.

He couldn't stop the slight smile as he entered the room in the middle of a story. "...so he decided that digging for dinosaurs was a good idea..._in my backyard_." Grace laughed this time as Henry waved his arms animatedly as he told the story and to Carlton it sounded like music.

"Nice of you to join us Lassieface!" Carlton held the groan into his chest as he spun and looked at the consultant. What he saw was anything but the man he knew four days ago, sure he was smiling but it was different..._wrong._ Also the way he carried himself around the room said he was tired and angry it also said he was carrying.

"Spencer. Sleep well?" Shawn gave him a knowing look.

"Went to bed about midnight but you and Grace already knew that."

"Cartlon!" Juliet was surprised but she knew deep down that he would watch her.

"O'Hara." He raised his chin in defiance toward the woman. "Gotta protect my partner." She slapped his shoulder.

"Not at risking your health. You need sleep as much as we do." She spun and pointed at Grace who was sheepishly drinking her coffee. "You too agent."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Hey! I can't help it. He was my ride."

"Well you didn't object!" A smirk quickly found Carlton face as Grace snickered.

"_Change of subject_. What goodies did you bring us Grace?" Grace slapped the folders on the table and went about helping Henry cook breakfast.

"Read them and tell me what you think."

By the time her and Henry were serving up the eggs and bacon everyone had looked at the files and were thoroughly confused. Grace plopped unceremoniously in a chair next to Carlton and snagged a piece of bacon off his plate. "Grace this is an old suspect. We cleared him quickly."

"I know Shawn but something didn't sit right with the son-in-law. Besides guess who now lives in Santa Barbara."

"_Seriously_." Breakfast forgotten he scratched at his chin.

"Who is _this_?"

Grace grabbed the last piece of bacon from Carlton's plate and smirked at his crestfallen look. "That is Pete Callahan. His mother-in-law was the fourth victim in the killings. She didn't fit the other victims the others were young and were tortured for days. She wasn't she was the only one killed quickly and then a half -hearted attempt was made as dressing up the crime scene." She snapped the piece of bacon in half and plopped one piece on Carlton's plate who snatched it up quickly and munched away. "At first we thought it was the ex-husband but he was away photographing something for the paper he works at. " She jabbed her finger at the photo of the young man. "He was jumpy. He married the vics daughter without telling her and she was none too happy about it. He wasn't even invited to holidays so I think that she stumbled upon his secret and quickly became number four." She flipped through the photos and pick out one holding it up everyone saw what she was getting at.

"Dear god you look _just like_ her." Grace nodded at Gus and put the photo down.

"After we helped with that investigation we started to get called out. Hourglass is obsessed with me and Shawn to the point he followed Shawn all the way out here."

"Then why hasn't he acted before now?"

"I don't know Henry I think I know why he stopped though." She produced another file. "About ten years ago Pete and Emily Callahan had a baby girl, they named her Grace."

"_Son of a bitch!"_ Shawn jumped up and began pacing . "That sick _fuck!"_ Everyone's eyes widened at the outburst but Juliet was the one to calm Shawn down. She stood and place a hand on his shoulder everyone could see the tension leave his body in waves.

"Shawn we are going to get this sicko." Shawn just nodded and sat back down and looked over the folders again.

"So what's our next move?"

"Well we arrest him is what." She grabbed Carlton's keys from his jacket pocket and began to walk out the door. "You guys coming _or what_?"

The rest of the group scrambled to follow the agent, Juliet was in front and before Grace could get into the car she pulled her aside and whispered something in her ear. Grace's eyes widened and she nodded. She tossed the keys toward Carlton who promptly caught them. "_On second thought_ me and Juliet need to go and run an errand. You guys get the bastard and we will meet you at the station." All four men started to make objections before they were cut off. "_Guys_ we both have guns and Hourglass has never taken anyone during the day, too many witnesses. We are going to make this errand and be back in what? About two hours?"

Juliet nodded and walked toward her VW, Shawn jogged over and kissed her. "Are you _Ok_." She nodded.

"Spencer let's _go!"_

"Shawn I _promise_ we'll be fine we are just running one of the many errands that women make and men would absolutely die of embarrassment from." Shawn walked back over to the waiting blue Echo.

"Grace!" She looked before she got into the passenger side. "_I trust you_." Grace nodded and finished getting into the car.

Carlton was pacing the station growing more agitated and worried as the minutes ticked by. "Spencer! Call again!"

"Lassie they said two hours sit down and take a breather." Carlton jabbed a finger at the man.

"Calm down! We could have a serial killer in interrogation room B and you tell me to CALM DOWN!" Shawn glared at the detective.

"_Don't you think I __know THAT!_" They were gathering the unwanted attention of several passing by officers. Shawn stood up and got dangerously close to Carlton's face. "That son of a bitch killed my child!" He poked Carlton's chest. "And he threaten Jules." Shawn started the clench his fist but any retort Carlton had was interrupted by Henry and Gus pulling them apart.

"You two need to calm down." Henry checked his watch. "It's only been a little over an hour Carlton and they did say two." The man just nodded at his words.

"And Shawn no one is questioning how serious you are taking this."

"Thanks buddy." The men sat in silence left to think about the past week.

"Ummm...Detective Lassiter?"

"What!" He snapped his head up and saw a timid looking delivery boy of about sixteen years looking scared. "These are for you." He handed Carlton a vase of violets. "And these are for a _Shawn Spencer?"_ Shawn stood up and took the vase of roses from the boy. Both men read the cards that came with the flowers and both went white. Carlton picked up his coffee cup and threw it against the wall and Shawn chased down the delivery boy.

"What is it Lassiter." Carlton handed Henry the card in his hand and Gus grabbed the one Shawn had left on the desk.

"Son of a bitch has them."

Shawn returned with the scared looking teen. "Says some guy paid him fifty bucks to deliver them didn't get a good look of his face." He sat the boy down and pointed at him to stay.

Shawn snatched up both cards and read them out loud. "_Poor Lassie this time you can save Timmy from the well. Poor Romeo Juliet will not be feigning death when you find her."_ Shawn felt his blood boil and he took off toward the interrogation room.

"Spencer it's not him." Shawn spun so fast Carlton thought he was going to take a swing at him.

"I _know that_ Lassiter. But he knows something and the _fucker_ is going to tell me." Carlton held the door open as Shawn stormed in and followed the pissed off man.


	11. Chapter 11

Juliet first awareness was the smell of chemicals her second was the cold feel of a knife pressed against her throat.

"Ju-li-et O'- Hara. So nice of you to wake up." Juliet's eyes sprung open and she was face to face with the man who has made their life a living hell for the past week and was extremely surprised. The man looked to be in his early fifties his hair was salt n' pepper but that made his strong features more distinguished. He was also very fit he looked like he worked out almost everyday. "I'm not what you expected am I?"

Juliet would shake her head 'no' but the knife was still pressed against her throat she just closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The knife left it perch and she could hear the man walk away. Her head was pounding and she suddenly remembered what happened. _Grace!_ Her eyes snapped open again and the woman in question was sitting across from her head slumped forward hair obscuring her face but there was flecks of blood on the floor and on the jeans the woman was wearing. "_What_ did you do to her?" Juliet put as much malice into the question but its effect feel flat. The man smiled broadly as he walked over to the unconscious woman the knife he held only inches away from Grace's head the whole time.

"Well while you were _sleeping_ I had some fun with the fair Agent North here but she grew tired of the game." He roughly grabbed Grace's hair and snapped her head back Juliet couldn't stop the surprised gasp as she looked at the agent's face, it was littered with bruises and cuts and her breath whistled through her clearly broken nose. Her shirt was cut open and several bruises colored her abdomen along with multiple lacerations Juliet could also see the scars that this man had caused from years ago. Juliet felt tears well behind her eyes and she tried to blink them away. "Don't _worry though_. We'll get to play very soon." He took out a camera and began snapping away photos of the bleeding agent. "She is my most beautiful piece of art." He brushed his knuckles across Grace's face. "Don't you think?" He looked up at Juliet and she saw just how crazy this man was he was craving her approval.

"Y-yes." She nodded and gave a small smile apparently she did good because the man smiled back at her and when back to taking more photos. When he was satisfied with himself he rummaged on his work bench and grabbed what looked like a piece of paper and walked over to Juliet. She gasped when she realized what he was holding.

"So tell me Detective. Does _Shawny _boy know he's going to be a daddy?"

Shawn slammed open the door of the interrogation room and the cuffed man jumped at the noise. Shawn threw the cards on the table and walked around the table to stand directly behind him and leaned over. "So tell me _Pete_ what do you know about Hourglass?" He watched as the man read the cards and sitting back he was silent. Shawn opened the folder on the table and started to toss the photos within it before the man. He inwardly smirked as Pete turned green at the sight before him. Each photo had one of Hourglass' victims past and present. "I know you know something about Hourglass and these people. Tell. Me." Pete just continued his silence that was when Shawn pulled out two more photos and when they landed on the table the man's demeanor changed. "You know they are in danger _too_." Shawn walked around the table and faced the man directly who looked up, from the photos of his wife and daughter, and met his gaze.

"They _have always_ been in danger Agent Spencer. They are in danger right _now_." Tears welled up in Pete's eyes and he started to breathe heavy. "It was an accident that I found out about him but he threaten me and my wife. _My pregnant wife_. I didn't know what else to do."

Shawn pulled a photo out of his wallet and placed it on top of the others Shawn jabbed at it. "_He_ didn't get a chance to live because of this sick _freak_. _He_ didn't get a chance to grow up. _He_ didn't get a chance to skin his knees or get sick eating too much ice cream because you kept your mouth shut. _He_ died because of your _silence._" Shawn grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him face to face. "_He_ deserved better. _He _deserved to live. _My son_ deserved to grow up!" He threw the man back into the chair and reared back to punch him but was stopped by Carlton grabbing his elbow.

"_Spencer! Stop!"_ Shawn spun and this time he did swing at Carlton who promptly dodged it and prepared for the next punch but it never came. As he watched the younger man he saw the pain in his face.

"_My son died because I was late picking her up."_ His face started to crumble and Carlton grabbed him and dragged him outside the interrogation room leaving behind a crying Pete. As they emerged from the room Gus and Henry came out of the observation room looking shocked. Shawn looked up at his father and that was when he completely lost it. "_It's all my fault dad. I'm the reason why you never got to go fishing with him. I was late. She was waiting. It's all my fault!"_ Henry watched as his son broke down and that was when it dawned on him that Shawn never got to mourn the loss of his son. For nearly seven years he had put up a front, he never got to talk about him, he never got the closure. Henry didn't care that people were watching he pulled his son into a hug and let him sob into his shoulder.

"My turn." Henry looked up and saw Carlton enter the interrogation room.

Juliet watched at the man finished printing up the photos he had just taken and then ripped the tarp off the wall. "She is going to be my best masterpiece." Juliet gaped at the wall it was littered in photos of Grace there was a small area where he put 8X10's of the others but everything else was Grace. Juliet followed the timeline of the photos and her heart stopped on one it was of Grace and Shawn, Grace was laughing and Shawn stood behind his hands on her starting to show belly kissing her neck just like he kisses hers. Not for the first time that day her eyes began to water. _They were in love. They were a family_. Hourglass finished pinning the latest photos of Grace on the wall. "What do you think?" Before Juliet could answer a groan reached their ears both Juliet and Hourglass looked at the agent who was waking up. "Maybe I should let her watch as I make one of my works of art." Juliet swallowed as the man grabbed a screwdriver and a blow torch. He waited till Grace was more conscious before he started to heat up the weapon. "_Agent North! _So glad you could join us!" Grace's head snapped up just as he brought the white hot screwdriver head to Juliet's arm. Juliet's scream filled the little room and the smell of burnt flesh reached her nostrils.

"STOP IT. YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Hourglass did as he was told and slowly walked over to Grace.

"I thought I would treat you with a show Agent North. Where _are _your manners?" He punched her in the face and as she recovered he licked her blood off his knuckles. "Sweet, just like you Grace." Grace shook her head clear and stared down the man who was studying her intently.

"Why don't you finish what you _started?"_ She then spit blood on the man's face. He just chuckled and nodded.

"Your wish is _my command_." He bowed deeply and began heating up the screw driver again. This time the as the smell of burnt flesh filled the air Grace screamed.

Carlton exited the interrogation room looking absolutely shocked. "He told me everything. His _father in law_ is Hourglass. He named their daughter and he is at their house right now." He started to move with purpose. "They are only a ten minute drive away." Shawn, Gus and Henry followed him. Shawn started making phone calls and Carlton pointed at a few officers. "You are following us we know where they're being held." The officers he pointed at plus several others followed the group out of the door and as they left the parking lot the warm afternoon air was filled with the scream of sirens and the flashing of red and blue.

Grace was woozy and tired it was hard to believe that her day had started out almost good. Sure her and Carlton were fighting but it was more of a bicker than a fight and they had a solid lead on the case, a wrong lead, but solid nonetheless. She wanted to help go after the guy but when Juliet pulled her aside her priorities quickly changed.

_Juliet pulled on her sleeve and started to whisper in her ear. "Grace I think I'm pregnant." Grace's eyes widened at the revelation and she turned toward the woman. In hushed tones they talked for a minute._

_"How sure are you?"_

_"Well I'm late, been constantly tired, the smell of things bother me, and all my clothes aren't fitting like they used too." Grace nodded at her words and that was when she told the guys that they were going to run an errand. Once safely in the green VW they were able to talk more freely._

_"You know we could do this after we arrest the guy." Grace smiled._

_"Yes we could but the guys can handle and I know Shawn will call in Turner. Hourglass doesn't see it coming he cocky and thinks he's smarter than us. Besides how much attention will you be able to pay to him with this hanging over your head." Juliet nodded but she still wasn't sure about not being there. "We need to not let him win and dominant our lives, Juliet. If you are pregnant you were before this started and him being here is not going to change that." Juliet pulled up outside a drug store and they both went in. Fifteen minutes and six tests later Juliet was surrounded with plus signs, two lines, and a digital test that read 'pregnant' on it._

_"Well that settles it." Grace got on her cell and talked quietly to the person on the other end. When she snapped her phone shut she helped a still shocked Juliet clean up and dragged her out of the store. Grace drove this time and half an hour later they were outside a doctor's office. "I called a friend and they said to come on in for an ultrasound." Juliet just nodded and slowly got out of the car. Once inside the office they were whisked to a little back room where Juliet was told to lay down on a table and get comfortable Grace sat next to Juliet and gave her arm a comforting squeeze. "It's going to be alright I promise I know you want Shawn here but there will be more ultrasounds and you can tell him by giving him the picture."_

_Juliet looked into the caring eyes of the Agent, no her friend, and sighed. "I'm scared. I mean how can I be a mom and a cop?" Grace smiled._

_"Simple you be a mom first and a cop second. You make the world a safer place and you do it for the child." Juliet smiled this time and when the door opened again she looked up as the tech entered._

_"Ok so I see you think you're pregnant. Let's take a look and make sure." She took the wand and blobbed lots of jelly on Juliet abdomen. As the device glided over her skin Juliet couldn't make out much till the tech stopped and smiled. "There is your baby, mom." Juliet looked at the screen and could make out the little head and body of it and saw the flicker of the heart beat. "Let's take a listen to this little guy." The sound that filled the room was the most beautiful thing Juliet had ever heard she felt tears well behind her eyes and she started to laugh. _

_"Heya little one. I'm mommy." The tech printed up a photo for Juliet and left as she toweled off her belly. "That is by far the most awesome thing I've ever heard Grace. Thank you." Juliet looked over at the agent and saw her trying to dry her eyes. _

_"Sorry I just remembered when I first heard that sound." Juliet stood up and hugged Grace for all she was worth. _

_"It's going to be Ok Grace we're going to get the bastard." Grace started to laugh. _

_"You're the pregnant one and I'm the one crying. Crazy world huh?" Juliet joined her laughter and together they left the doctor's office. Grace broke off from Juliet to make a phone call and Juliet walked toward her car feeling almost giddy. Her head snapped up when she heard Grace cry out but by then it was too late and she felt something hit her in the back of head before blackness. Grace saw the man in black and she wanted to open fire on him but he had Juliet as a shield._

_"Come on Agent North you don't want our fair Juliet to die do you." Grace shook her head and put her weapon down and did something completely unlike her she did as the sicko directed and got into the vehicle and drove as he kept a knife pressed against Juliet's neck. She followed his directions and soon they pulled up outside a nice colonial. Hourglass motioned for her to get out and get moving as he lugged Juliet with him knife pressed on her the whole time. Just as Grace was going to spin around and kick the SOB in the head her own head exploded and she dropped to the ground._

As Hourglass got a hammer out Grace prayed that Shawn would figure it out soon and come for them. She could hear Juliet screaming at him to stop, she could feel as he brought the hammer down onto her arm snapping it, she could hear her own grunts of pain and feel her body shutting down. _But she didn't._ She heard Juliet laughing as she saw her baby on the screen, she felt Carlton brush her hand as they walked next to each other, she felt his rough chin on her cheek and heard him as he stood outside her room and mumbled 'I think I love you' when she was pretending to sleep. Hourglass pulled on her hair and made her come rushing back to reality.

"Grace you wouldn't be giving up would you now?" Grace was preparing to spit more blood in his face when a knock came at the door. Quickly Hourglass gagged them and answered the door.

"Em you're home early." He saw that she had been crying he reached out and grasped her arms. "Em what's wrong?"

"D-dad Pete's work called. They said he had been arrested on suspicion of murder charges. They think he's Hourglass _dad._" She started to sob at this point. "How could they think that?" She hugged her father closely and in doing so she was almost in the little shed. The sounds of whimpering reached her ears, worried she went to walk further into the shed but was stopped by her father. "Dad what is that noise?"

"Just a TV I set up in here when I don't need it absolutely dark." For the first time in her life she didn't believe her father and she tried, yet again, to go into the room. "You are just like your _mother_ never knew to leave well enough _alone_." The tone in her father's voice was like a slap to the face and as she stared into his eyes she saw something she never saw before, a coldness that made her shiver. "I _so_ wish you would have stayed at work today." That was when she noticed the hammer hanging from the loop in his pants it was bloody but by the time her brain told her to run it was too late and it was brought down on her head repeatedly. Hourglass grabbed his now dead daughter and dragged her into the little room where the two women were being held and when he threw the body down they both began screaming at him. He just laughed. "She didn't leave well enough alone. Now _where was I?"_ He pick up an ice pick this time and walked over to Grace slowly he slid the weapon into her side.


	12. Chapter 12

Three blocks out every officer turned off their sirens but still continued at the dangerous speeds. Shawn was in Carlton's car along with his dad and Gus but despite the full car it was silent save for the static of the radio. Shawn reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a chain with a badge attached to it. Carlton watched him from the corner of his eye and for a moment he saw the back of the badge there was an old photo of him and Grace her laughing and Shawn kissing her belly. Shawn put the badge on and went about checking his gun. The other occupants in the car were thoroughly surprised by Shawn's actions. "Shawn, _son,_what are you going to do?" Shawn stayed silent as he checked the clip, slamming it back into his gun he sighed deeply.

"I'm going to do what it takes to make sure he is never on the streets again." Everyone knew exactly what that meant and they were stunned silent. Four houses down Carlton stopped his car and added to the road block and watched as several other vehicles were doing the same on the opposite side of the street. "Dad, Gus stay here." Gus nodded but Henry walked over to a uniform and grabbed his pistol and two extra clips.

"I'm coming with kid." Shawn's eyes shot daggers at his father but since when did that ever cause the man to back down. Carlton watched as the uniform reached for his empty holster and then began looking around eyes widening comically as Henry was going over the weapon. "I'm only borrowing it." He walked past Carlton. "I think another gun course is in order for him."

Shawn stood in the middle of a sea of uniforms, detectives, and FBI agents. "Ok, Tuner you take the back. My team is taking the front we will have uniforms on both sides. There is a large shed in the back and it looks like it hasn't been touched in ages but, just in case, Dad you take a team and clear it." Henry looked up in shock at his son. Shawn was, in his own way, telling the man that he respected him by trusting him with this duty. Every nodded and split up into their respective groups. Silently they slinked toward the updated home and although Shawn said it was his team Lassiter out flanked them. Once in their positions at the house and shed Shawn got on his radio.

"NOW!"

Carlton kicked open the door as the sound of the back door and a ram on the shed door was being used. As he kicked open the door he felt something slam into his chest and pepper his face his ears were ringing and he noticed that he was laying on his back. Several officer's stepped over him as Shawn tried to get him to responded. He waved his hands at the older man and looked like he was screaming at him but all Carlton could hear was the ringing.

"I'M FINE." Carlton could feel his chest rumble as he spoke but he didn't hear the words. Slowly he sat up and watched as Shawn's face turned to shock and he began talking quickly in his radio. Shawn took off and Carlton despite his burning skin and having trouble breathing followed the man. He was led to the shed in the back. The door was ajar and Carlton could see Henry standing in there with his pistol drawn talking, _no yelling_, at someone. He heard a scream above the ringing and with a 'pop' his hearing came back to him. Despite the earlier scream the day was surprisingly quiet especially since Henry quit yelling. Both Carlton and Shawn made their way into the shed behind Henry.

"Nice of you to join us Agent Spencer, Detective Lassiter. I see you found my rock salt for me." The incessant burning in his face made sense now but he pushed that in the back of his mind as he watched what was taking place in front of him. A man, not much older than him, had his very frightened looking partner by the waist a knife pressed against her throat pulling her back inch by inch. Grace was strapped to a chair writhing in pain as if she was trying to get away from something she screamed again but this time it was more a keening sound. There was a body, facing away from them, on the ground the puddle around her already congealing. The air was thick with chemicals, sweat and the coppery stench of blood. "Agent North doesn't seem to like the acid wash I gave her."

Shawn made small steps toward the man but was frozen when he pulled the blade closer to Juliet's throat and small rivulets of blood trickled down her throat. "Hourglass just let her go. Take me instead. You have Grace and I'm the missing part of your masterpiece not Juliet."

"_Shut up_." Henry's hissed words fell in deaf ears. Shawn put his gun on the ground and held his hands up.

"Come on you know you want to finish this the right way." The man smiled sickly wide at them.

"No I think it's more poetic like this. You're going to watch as I kill the woman who is carrying your child." Shawn's eyes flicked to Juliet's face and then her stomach and he flashed back to the previous weeks how she was more moody than usual, her clothes didn't seem to fit, and how she told him that his cologne was bothering her.

"_Jules?"_

"_S-sorry Shawn I just found out."_ He words were cut off as Hourglass pulled her closer to his body.

"This will be my finest piece of art _Shawny _I killed your child so many years ago and now I get to do it again. Only this time I will make sure the woman carrying it _dies too_." Carlton's and Henry's aim never faltered as the man continued to rant. "You are an admirable foe Agent Spencer the only one who truly appreciated my works of art." Grace's writhing had stopped but she was breathing too fast for anyone's liking. "You almost had me then you got distracted. I never noticed how pretty the fair agent was till you came knocking on my door after my ex was killed. She looked so much like my ex I thought I was going mad." He continued to walk back and once he hit the far wall he pulled down a tarp that was covering it. Carlton gasped at it, the wall was covered in photos 99% of them were of Grace. They started out when she was younger and that section had several shots of her with Shawn and as followed the wall he could see good times and bad times of Grace's life. There were shots of her standing in front of a little casket, one kissing Shawn with tears streaming down her face, getting gas, grocery shopping, her drinking coffee with Carlton, them walking down the stairs of the precinct hands brushing, her kissing his neck in the car. The last photo gave Carlton pause he knew that in the others a person could take cover but not with the last one he was sure that they were alone on the street. "Isn't she the most _beautiful _ thing you ever seen."

Shawn nodded and continued his small movements forward. Hourglass continued to mutter to himself as Shawn advanced but as a low moan filled the room everyone, but Shawn, froze and looked at the awakening agent. Shawn quickly advanced on the knife wielding lunatic and before anyone could blink Shawn had the knife on the floor and was wrestling with the man. Juliet sagged to the floor and Henry caught her before she could hit her head he dragged her from the fighting and began to tend to her neck. Carlton wanted so badly to go to Grace but his aim never left the men as they continued their scrabble. Shawn got in a few good hits on Hourglass but this didn't seem to deter the man who just fought harder. As the fell to the floor Shawn saw the bloodied hammer just feet away from him and ignoring the open, scared, dead eyes of Hourglass' daughter he reached toward it. He had almost touched it when he felt his arm erupt in pain and saw that his assailant had put an ice pick through it stifling the pained yell in his throat he turned and felt the breath of the murderer on his face.

"I can at least settle for you Agent Spencer." Shawn saw the flash of a knife as it was held to his throat. Carlton still couldn't get a shot for fear of hitting Shawn and he was trying to decide if it was worth the risk when the building erupted in gun fire. Carlton watched as Hourglass slumped forward and landed on top of Shawn who promptly pushed him off. Shawn stood and kept his aim on the limp form.

"Always have a backup _right?" _Carlton nodded as he holstered his weapon and quickly went to Grace's side and began to untie her. "Here." He was handed a Swiss and made quick work of the ropes.

Shawn was relieved of his watchdog duty as several officer's rushed in and took that honor. He was pulled back by his father who also took his gun and passed it to one of the uniforms for bagging. "Come on son let's see how Juliet is doing." Somehow in the confusion Juliet was taking to a nearby ambulance and was getting herself checked out.

"_Jules_." He brushed the back of his hand on her cheek and she looked up but her smile quickly turned to concern.

"SHAWN! _Your arm!_" She held his hand still and made the paramedic pay attention to it instead of her. As the medic started an IV and put pressure bandages on the wound Shawn refused to break contact with Juliet.

"_I'm so sorry Jules."_ She smiled sweetly and kissed him gently on the lips.

"_Not your fault. Never your fault."_ He reached up with his good arm and brushed a tear away from her cheek and then his hand traveled down resting on her abdomen. She giggled at the touch and placed her hands over his. Looking up he saw her eyes sparkle.

"How-how far along?" She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it.

"Three months." She laughed "I had no idea till this past week. Some detective I am." He laughed right along with her and never let go of her hand as they were loaded up in to the ambulance and raced toward the hospital.

Carlton had gotten Grace loose and was cradling her like she was a baby. He whispered into her ear telling her everything and anything he could think of just to keep her with him. Her breathing was too fast and his pants were getting wet with her blood. "_Come on stay with us Grace. Stay with me. Have I told you about the time I almost arrest Spencer?" _Despite the pain she was in a small smile curled her lips and as quickly it left her face as she fell limp. "GRACE! I NEED SOME HELP HERE!" Paramedics rushed in and began working on the unconscious agent.

"We're losing her! LET'S MOVE!" Carlton watched as they rushed out with Grace and peeled out of the driveway. He almost galloped to his car but he was stopped by Agent Turner as he grabbed him and sat him down allowing the paramedics to remove the burning rocksalt from his face.

"Good thing you were wearing a vest." He looked up and saw the large man standing there.

"_Yeah_." He felt the man's hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine. She's a fighter." To Carlton it sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well but he just nodded and went to get up from the stretcher but was stopped again by the agent. "You need to get your chest checked out you may have a broken rib. And besides they will get you there quicker." Carlton nodded again and soon he was in the ambulance with Henry and Gus. Henry was telling Gus everything that had happened in the little building Gus' eyes wide the whole time. Carlton closed his eyes, leaned his head back and the scream of the siren was the last thing her heard as he passed out from exhaustion.


	13. Chapter 13

_Shawn watched as Hourglass pulled the knife across Juliet's neck and lunged at him stabbing him the chest. He fell to the floor and looked into the lifeless eyes of Juliet. The puddle of blood grew around him and he could hear Hourglass laughing above his gurgling breath. _

_"You killed them all Shawny boy." Shawn looked past Juliet and could make out Grace's white face Carlton lying next to her equally as dead._

_"Noooooooo." He moaned and turned his head the other direction. The sight there was no better Henry and Gus both had their throats slit and the puddle around them was already congealing. "Gus? Dad?" He could feel the telltale sting behind his eyes as tears poured from them._

_"And now it's your turn." He looked up where the man was standing and watched as he lowered an icepick to his throat. "This may pinch a little." Shawn was powerless as he plunged it through his neck. _

Shawn awoke with a jerk he was covered with sweat and his heart was pounding a mile a minute. He had the same dream at least twice a week like clockwork he lay there and breathed deeply trying not to wake Juliet. As he watched her sleep he could tell she was having a nightmare of her own. She had curled up into small a ball as possible and was whimpering Shawn couldn't take that she was so scared so he gently tried to shake her awake. "_Jules wake up. It's just a dream."_ She continued to cry in her sleep so Shawn tried a little harder this time as she shook her. One second she was whimpering and the next her eyes sprung open and her palm flew out catching Shawn in the eye. Shawn groaned loudly and fell off the bed with a thud. "_Jules. That hurt!"_ Juliet jumped up quickly and ran around the bed to kneel next to him.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Shawn." Shawn chuckled and forgetting his eye he pulled her into a kiss.

"At least I know you can still kick some serious butt." She chuckled this time and backed up as Shawn stood up. "If it's any consolation I was already awake." She nodded knowing exactly why he was up.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Same dream I've been having for the past six weeks. How about you?"

"Same dream too." Shawn saw that she was shaking slightly and was kind of pale. He pushed down on her shoulders to make her sit on the bed. He sat heavily next to her and put an arm around her comforting her with his touch. She leaned into his touch, laid her head on his shoulder and together they sat quietly for about ten minutes till Juliet jumped up. "_Oh!"_ She put her hands on her belly and Shawn jumped up worried.

"_Jules? What's wrong? Are you OK? Jules?"_ He was starting to run around their bedroom and grabbing at the car keys and his jacket. Juliet was trying to get his attention but he was still rushing around grabbing his cell and calling someone. She grabbed his hand effectively freezing him. "_What is it Jules?"_ She put his hand on her belly.

"_Wait for it. Wait for ."_ She watched as his eyes lit up at the nudging on his hand. A smile grew to epic proportions on his face and he knelt down in front of her kissing her belly.

"So nothing's wrong?"

"Nope."

"And I freaked out for no reason."

"Yep."

"That's our baby kicking in there."

"Yep."

"I love you."

"You better."

He kissed her belly one more time and picked up his jacket that he had dropped on the floor but instead of standing up he dug in one of the pockets and held something in his hand. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." She did as she was told smiling at the thought of the little trinket he was going to give her this was something he had done since they started dating she had been given everything from Cracker Jack rings to the prize from a cereal box. She was surprised when she felt cold metal slide up her ring finger and her eyes sprung open she gasped at the ring that now graced her finger.

"_Shawn."_

_"_Look I know you said you didn't want to get married for a long time but I just love you so much."

"_Shawn."_

"I know it seems like I'm only asking you because you're pregnant but that's not true I've had that ring since we went on vacation but I never was brave enough to ask."

"_Shawn."_

"The thing is I don't want to wait any longer..." Juliet pulled on his arm and soon her lips met his.

"I'll take that as a yes." She nodded and smiled as he once again looked like the happiest person in the world. The pair began to kiss deeply but it was interrupted by knocking. "Who could that be?" Shawn walked over to the dresser and pulled out his pistol. At Juliet's face he got serious. "It's four A.M. I'm not taking any chances. Stay here." Juliet nodded and stayed silent as Shawn answered the door. "GUS! Buddy! Jules it's just Gus."

"Well if it's '_just me'_ then I will leave with the pizza." Juliet all but ran into the living room where her friend was bearing two breakfast pizzas.

"_Gus_, how did you know we'd be up?" Gus just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know really I just woke up and had this overwhelming desire to buy breakfast pizza and bring it here." He set everything down and set about getting plates

"Magic Head strikes again!" Shawn put his arm around his friend and gave him a playful noogie. He grabbed the plates and starting putting slices on them. Juliet, instead of taking her offered plate, grabbed the unopened box of pizza and sat down on the couch clicking on the movie her and Shawn were watching last night. She began eating the pizza as if she was starved and giggled as Shawn gaped at her.

"_What?_ Your fiancé and baby are hungry."

"_Whaaaat?_ Shawn you finally asked her?" Shawn nodded and bumped the fist Gus was holding up. "_ 'bout time son."_ Shawn nodded again and went to take another bite of pizza when there was knocking on the door again.

"SHAWN SPENCER YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Shawn looked sheepish as he answered the door and a very pissed off, ruffled looking Henry rushed in. "_Juliet!_ Is everything _Ok_? Shawn called this morning and hung up I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong." Juliet laughed and continued to eat on her pizza.

"Dad sorry I didn't call back Juliet felt the baby kick and I overreacted but some good came from it though."

"And what was that?" Henry grabbed a slice of pizza from his son's plate and began eating.

"Jules show him." Juliet held out her left hand as she continued to eat with the other. Henry walked over and eyed the ring critically.

"Your grandmother's ring?"

"Yep."

"You did good kid."

"Thanks."

"Hey should we call Carlton and ask him to join?"

"I don't know Jules, Lassie has been in a funk since..." Everyone was silent and felt their appetite leave a bit. "But it couldn't hurt to ask." He whipped out his cell phone and dialed. "That's weird it went to voicemail. It never goes to voicemail."

Juliet shrugged her shoulders. "Probably just wants to be left alone."

Carlton didn't know how he found himself here last night everything began to overwhelm him and he hopped on a plane. About an hour ago he landed in D. C. and he drove straight here. He had been standing outside this apartment for fifteen minutes just trying to get the nerve to knock he sighed deeply and raised his fist to the door just as it opened.

"_Carlton?"_


End file.
